Leifang
|japanese_name= レイファンhttp://www.gamecity.ne.jp/doa5/lastround/top.html (Reifan) |image1= Img-leifang.png |caption1= Leifang in Dead or Alive 6" |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Leifang |also_known_as= T'ai Chi Quan Genius Tai Ji Quan Genius (''DOA4) Sexy Smart Chick!http://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/File:DOAP_Calendar_Apr.jpg (DOAP) |first_appearance= Dead or Alive (arcade, 1996) |martial_art= Taiji quan |place_of_birth= People's Republic of China |nationality= Chinese |date_of_birth= April 23 |age= 19https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YbcSngvIOk (DOA1 - DOA4) 21 (DOA5) |status= Alive |blood_type= Type B |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height = 163 cm (5' 4") 167 cm (5' 6") (DOA1 only) |weight = 50 kg (110 lbs.) |measurements = B87 W55 H86 cm (B34" W22" H34") B87 W55 H84 cm (B34" W22" H33") (DOA1 only) |eye_color= Dark brown (DOA1 - DOA2; DOA5 - present) Purplish brown (DOA3 - DOAD) |hair_color= Bluish black (DOA1) Deep blue (DOA++) Dark brown (DOA2 - present) |occupations= College student |hobbies= Karaoke (DOA1 - DOA2; DOAU) Aromatherapy (DOA3 - present) |food_and_drink= Chinese teahttp://deadoralive.wikia.com/wiki/File:DOAP_Guide_Fang.jpg (Paradise only) |color= Lemon yellow |friends= Helena Douglas, Hitomi, Eliot, Tina Armstrong |rivals= Jann Lee, Tina (friendly), Helena (friendly), Hitomi (friendly) |japanese= Yumi Tōma |english= Donna Mae Wong (DOA2) Zinnia Su (DOAX2 - DOAD) Cassandra Morris (DOA5) |live_action= Ying Wang }} Leifang (simplified Chinese: 丽凤, traditional Chinese: 麗鳳http://www.gamecity.com.tw/doa5/chara08.html, pinyin: Lìfèng), spelled Lei Fang (レイ・ファン) in the [[Dead or Alive (game)|first Dead or Alive]], is a college student and taiji quan prodigy from the ''Dead or Alive'' series, who made her debut in the original Dead or Alive. Throughout the series, she seeks to fight Jann Lee, who is thought to have saved her life at one stage in her past, to prove herself to him that she too is a strong individual. However, Leifang has lost to Jann Lee in almost every tournament, except the 4th one, where she finally defeated him. History Early life Leifang was born into an affluent family in China. Six years before the first tournament, Leifang was saved from a group of thugs by a martial artist, Jann Lee. Although she was very grateful for being saved, she felt that she could have handled the situation herself. After that incident, she mastered the art of taiji quan and sought to prove her strength to Jann Lee. The First Tournament Leifang joined the first Dead or Alive Tournament in order to fight Jann Lee, to prove her worth to him. During the tournament she faces him. However, she is defeated by him. This doesn't dampen her spirits, however, and she goes on to train herself for the next tournament. The Second Tournament During her matches of the second tournament, she meets a woman of higher wealth and status, Helena Douglas. She gives her a look of curiosity, but hidden with envy as she continues ascending in the glass elevator. She both envies and admires Helena. She forms a philosophical rivalry with Tina Armstrong, who believes that the meaning of power comes from physical strength. Tina lifts a boulder and shouts "This is power, Leifang!" and throws it right at her feet. Leifang disagreed, and simply demonstrated that power originated from the mind, and was channeled into and through the rest of the body. With that same boulder at her feet, Leifang leans over it saying, "You don't know anything about power." and demolishes the rock with a single palm. Tina herself was astonished by Leifang's inner strength and lets off a whistle. When she finally faced Jann Lee, she tells him while demonstrating taiji quan that her martial art was perfected and that she was ready for their battle to "live in his world". However, Leifang loses again, resulting in Jann Lee retorting, "This isn't the place for you" thinking she is not ready. The Third Tournament Now known to many as a young genius of taiji quan, Leifang continues to train to defeat Jann Lee. She enters the third Dead or Alive tournament, telling herself; "This time... This time, I am going to beat him!" She once again fights her way to Jann Lee. Leifang manages to get to Jann Lee at Freedom Survivor but her fight request is denied in a brutal manner and she ends up encountering Hitomi, whom she is rival with at first impression. When she finally reaches him, telling him it was time for her to defeat “the dragon” within him, despite her best efforts, Leifang once again loses the fight. After the tournament is over, she returns home. While out in the city, she rescues a young boy from getting kidnapped, easily defeating the kidnappers with her martial art skills, reflecting the time when she was saved by Jann Lee. Zack Island She was later given an invitation for a supposed Dead or Alive tournament that was going to be held at Zack Island. However, she discovered alongside the rest of the prior participants that it was a hoax, but decided to make the best of their situation for the two weeks on the island. The Fourth Tournament Leifang enters the tournament to once again fight Jann Lee. She is defeated by Hitomi in a match over a simple cabbage, but they befriend each other sometime afterwards. She later defeats Bass Armstrong after he began attacking bystanders over losing his money at the casino. After these matches, she finally reaches Jann Lee, who is not really surprised to see her. The two combat in the DOATEC Tritower, which begins to fall apart due to the attack by the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. However, the two start their match anyway. Leifang finally accomplished her goal and defeated Jann Lee. After the tournament, Leifang returns home again. While traveling on the train, she becomes involved in an embarrassing incident; when the train suddenly stops, an old man falls over and grabs her breasts. Humiliated and enraged, and despite it being an accident, Leifang loses her temper and literally kicks the man through a window, out of the now moving train into a lake below the bridge. The other passengers applaud her stunt, but Leifang likely thinks that they are mocking her due to the fact that the buttons on her shirt came undone, and she tries to cover herself. Leifang makes an appearance in Jann Lee's story mode, finding Alpha-152. She gets ready to fight the clone, but it bursts out of its tube and attacks her, not giving her a chance to get up and fight. As the Alpha-152 throws her, Jann Lee mysteriously appears and catches her. She tries to get up to fight, but Jann Lee doesn't allow her to. New Zack Island Leifang went to the island simply for the vacation. She was the only girl to not have another reason to go, or any complication stopping her from going. The Fifth Tournament Upon hearing about the fifth Dead or Alive Tournament, Leifang reunites with Hitomi and the two of them set off a journey to train together. While training at a circus that's still under construction, the pair does a friendly sparring match against Brad Wong and Eliot. They are then invited to the tournament by Zack, who does so humorously by launching himself into the air with the human cannon. Later, Leifang and Hitomi travel to South America to continue their training. There, they spot Jann Lee being recruited by Zack into joining the tournament. Knowing that she has to prepare herself to fight him again, Leifang does a sparring match against Hitomi to improve her skills. After the fight, the two of them go their own ways, promising each other to meet again at the tournament. Leifang travels to New York, following Jann Lee to a martial art gym. While trying to spy on him, she bumps into Mila and decides to spar with her to train more. Leifang manages to find Jann Lee on a train and follows him. Suddenly, the train becomes unsteady and Leifang stumbles. As she tries to rebalance herself, an old man (who appears to be the same one from her Dead or Alive 4 ending) begins to fall towards her. However, Jann Lee quickly steps in between, protecting Leifang from another embarrassing moment. After he tells her that it's not right to sneak on people, the two of then engage in a fight. However, before they can fight, the train somehow loses its balance and its thrown off its track. At the tournament, Leifang is defeated by Jann Lee in the quarterfinals, marking her fourth loss against him. The Sixth Tournament TBA... Endings Dead or Alive 3 - Ending Lei Fang (HD)|''DOA3'' "On the Street of Hong Kong" Dead or Alive 4 LeiFang "The Tragedy" LeiFangs ending (HQ)|''DOA4'' "The Tragedy" Character Appearance :See also: Leifang's costumes While Leifang has always had a slender and petite build of average height, with a very girly, youthful appearance, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face, her appearance has changed considerably since the first Dead or Alive. In the first game, her hair was short and tied back in a high ponytail, which made her look somewhat tomboyish. Since Dead or Alive 2, her facial features have become rounder and softer. Her hair has also become much longer. It is normally tied in two braids, looped round, and pinned on either side of her head. Other hairstyles that Leifang can have include a ponytail, pigtails, or her hair down. Her hair color has changed often in the series, starting as light brown, then black, then finally dark brown. Her outfits have also become more feminine; in the original game, her clothes consisted of trousers, shorts, and flat shoes with simple detailing. Later, she started to sport high-heels and long, formal-looking, body-hugging cheongsams or qipao. They are often embroidered with Chinese-inspired patterns of birds and flowers. Most of her wardrobe consists of her simply wearing them in different colors. However, in recent installments, she can wear more cosmopolitan outfits, such as long skirts and tank tops to loose shirts and blazers. In Dead or Alive 5, her overall design had been altered. Her hair only reaches to her mid-back and her cheongsams have become shorter in length. Aside from loose hair and braids, in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, she can now wear her hair in twin pigtails, which is a hairstyle seen in her Dead or Alive 3 ending. Even the outfit she wore in the ending can be unlocked as well. In Last Round she can wear her hair in a new unique style: she wears most of it loose with the sides braided back in a ponytail, and she now has side locks slightly shorter than the rest of her hair, as well as her fringe slightly adjusted. Her hair is changed to her original black color in a few DLC such as her Aquaplus one, and she even wears Chinese chignon twin buns in her Mandarin DLC that's quite similar to her single bun from previous entries in the series. In Dead or Alive 6, Leifang was now seen accessorized with white ox-horns. Her outfit is a yellow and white Chinese-style midriff with a black trim which also shows her belly and black ribbons in each sides at the edge of her folded sleeves, a matching white and yellow trousers with black designs and black sneakers with white and yellow designs and cream soles. She also wears black fingerless gloves with a yellow trim and red bands in each sides. Personality Leifang is kind-hearted, spunky, intelligent, and cheerful young woman with a wonderful spirit. Practicing martial arts has given her a strong dedication to self-improvement, both mentally and physically. She hopes that by honing her own skills, she can eventually help others to do the same. At the same time, her young age and general inexperience with the world around her can sometimes keep her from fully thinking things through. Along with a strong motivation for self-improvement, Leifang is also somewhat prideful and becomes angry if she feels she is being taken advantage of or being looked down upon. Such as the case when she told Hitomi to stay out of her affairs between her and Jann Lee. This may be the core reason for her fixation and need to prove herself to Jann Lee after he rescued her. In spite of all this, she is usually friendly and compassionate to other people. She proves to be a just young woman as she saved a child from abduction in the her Dead or Alive 3 epilogue (similar to how she was saved by Jann Lee), even taking down a knife-wielding opponent. She also stands up to Bass when he bullies people after losing in the casino during the Dead or Alive 4 tournament. Due to her determination to prevail over Jann Lee, she seems to have disregarded how much she has achieved through her constant training and perfection in martial arts. Leifang also never gives up and she will continue toward her goal until she succeeds. In Dead or Alive 5, she is also sometimes childish and is very prideful and peppy, even making a surprised giggle when knocked over ledges in some stages. But Leifang is also very serious during her training and to her matches, especially to a strong opponent. She is also shown to have a severe dislike of being groped, to the extent that she often instinctively attacks whoever groped her regardless of intent. This was best demonstrated during the fourth tournament where she ended up accidentally groped by a man due to turbulence on a train forcing him to grab onto the nearest thing he could grab, and her kicking him into a body of water, as well as a similar situation in the fifth tournament, and later her attacking the Owner when she tripped in Xtreme Venus Vacation. It is implied that this volatile reaction to being groped, or at least the Owner's relaying of this temper, was the reason why Misaki was initially afraid of interacting with her. Etymology Leifang's name is a Japanese pinyin-style reading of the Chinese name "Lì Fèng" (Cantonese: Lai6 Fung6), with the pinyin and English reading being pronounced as "Lee-fuhng". The characters in her name, 麗 (lì) meaning "lovely", "beautiful" or "elegant", and 鳳 (fèng) meaning "phoenix" (a male holy bird to be exact, as there are three different Asian readings for it). Altogether, Leifang's name means "Beautiful Phoenix", relating to her beauty, and her desire to fulfill formidable aspirations (like beating Jann Lee and earning his respect as a fighter, and possible love as well). Interestingly, in Chinese culture the phoenix is traditionally considered complimentary to the dragon (which is associated with Jann Lee in the series). Relationships Jann Lee Jann Lee is Leifang's primary rival, target, and obsession. Ever since Jann Lee saved her from a group of thugs, she has aimed to perfect her fighting skills so that she could prove herself to him. It is unclear what Jann Lee’s feelings are exactly about this rivalry obsession, he does not pay much attention to her. In Dead or Alive 5, Leifang persistently follows Jann Lee, while secretly training with Hitomi to keep her skills sharp enough to beat him. At one point, she almost encounters him, which results in her pursuing him onto a train. A potentially embarrassing and somewhat familiar occurrence following a sudden acute movement of the train is averted quickly thanks to Jann Lee: An older man almost relies on Leifang's breasts to regain balance, but Jann Lee steps in at the last minute. After another sharp movement of the train, Leifang falls on top of Jann Lee, and the two stare at each other in embarrassment. Her embarrassment may have caused her to lose her match with Jann Lee in the fifth tournament. Hitomi Both being young, quirky, somewhat naïve and baring cheerful personalities, they can be playful with each other one minute, such as during their visits to Zack Island, and then become engaged in a heated battle next over something as trivial as a cabbage. Their relationship is somewhat of rivals and best friends. In Dead or Alive 3, she showed some animosity towards Hitomi, telling her to stay out of her affairs with Jann Lee despite Hitomi showing care for her, implying that they have a fierce rivalry. After Dead or Alive 3, Hitomi and Leifang became fast friends due to their keenness in martial arts and closeness in age. In Dead or Alive 4, they have a fierce battle over cabbage, but they become closer after the tournament is over. Their vacation, Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, shows how much closer they are becoming as Hitomi allows Leifang to hand feed her strawberries, Leifang allows Hitomi to take glamour shots of her, and the two girls sit together in a tree eating ice cream. By the events of Dead or Alive 5, they have become close friends, as well as martial arts rivals. They train together and later spy on Jann Lee as he is initially rejecting Zack's tournament invitation. They have another battle for the sake of preparing for the tournament. After the battle is over, they wish each other good luck in their training and go their separate ways. Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation also revealed that, aside from their rivalry regarding fighting, they also had a rivalry regarding cuisines, which is implied to have been jumpstarted when the Owner was forced to give a draw regarding a rivalry festival on their cooking skills. Their rivalry came to a head when trying to decide the menu arrangements for the then-upcoming first anniversary of the Venus Island's opening, where Leifang and Hitomi argued about which specific menu choices should be served (wanting Chinese food and Western-style meals to be served, respectively), before ultimately coming to a compromise by serving both meals as well as Japanese food after Momiji attempted to negotiate with them. Tina Armstrong Stemming from a disagreement on the philosophy of martial power. Tina and Leifang have since become rivals of a sort, if not for any other reason than for their difference in opinions. Despite the rivalry, the two do seem to respect one another. Their tag team poses, team-ups and calling each other's name to back each other, however, show potential in the two resolving their differences and in fact having strengths the other doesn't have. During the Second Dead or Alive tournament, before they battle, Tina shouts, "This is power, Leifang!" She lifts a boulder and throws it right at Leifang's feet. Leifang gives a look of determination and tells Tina, "You don't know anything about power." Leifang leans over the boulder and demolishes the boulder with a single palm. Tina, herself, is impressed by how much power Leifang truly yields and whistles long and lowly due to it. In Dead or Alive 5, it appears they are now friends and respect one another but they still consider themselves as rivals. Helena Douglas Leifang and Helena were both born in wealthy families. Leifang was jealous when Helena announced she had entered the Second tournament, saying that the tournament doesn't need another "spoiled little princess". However she seems to be friendly with Helena. During Dead or Alive 2 tournament, they share a cut scene before their battle where Leifang is shown looking with curiosity and seemingly enviously towards Helena as she goes up in a glass elevator. After their battle in either Dead or Alive 2 or 3'' tournaments, if Leifang wins she will friendly hold out her hand in an elegant way and say, "Let's meet again for the next dance." If Helena wins, she will showcase her elegant Kung Fu and remark, "This is perfect harmony." In Tag Battle, Leifang and Helena have some of the most graceful tag team-up moves seen due to their fluid Kung Fu styles. In winning a Tag Battle, they will both hold out their hands in an elegant way inviting their opponents "for another dance". In ''Dead or Alive 5 Tag Battle, They maintain their tag alliance from the previous tournaments. Helena will call out for Leifang, but it is not reciprocated by Leifang when she tags for her. She seemed to get along in a friendly manner in Xtreme Venus Vacation during their interaction at the Tamabata festival. Eliot In the Dead or Alive 4 tournament, Leifang and Eliot become acquainted due to their youth and determination in studying Kung Fu. They maintain a secondary tag alliance in Dead or Alive 5. Eliot clearly has respect and admiration for Leifang as he will call her name when tagging in during team battle. Leifang seems to be a bit oblivious to Eliot's attention as she does not have a personal call once tagging him in. Misaki When meeting Misaki, the latter was initially nervous when meeting her, mostly because she heard from the Owner that Leifang has a frightening temper, although Leifang proceeded to set her straight about how she only gets angry regarding "unfair" elements and actually is calm most of the time (and also implies that the Owner's reference to a fiery temper was from an earlier incident that occurred when he was sick). She also was genuinely impressed with her wish of wanting the vacation to last forever over riches and fame during the Tamabata event. Leifang also talked Misaki into wearing a revealing outfit in order to have her undergo "special training" to have her get over Misaki's insecurities about showing her body off. Tamaki Although the two have yet to directly interact on-screen in Xtreme Venus Vacation, Leifang and Tamaki are familiar with each other, with Leifang in particular accepting a particularly revealing wardrobe as a condition for helping Misaki with "special training" to get over her insecurities, much to Misaki's chagrin. Kasumi Not much known about their relationship to each other in the main series, although they are quite acquainted to each other in Dead Or Alive Xtreme 1 and 2 and can easily become friends and partners in the game. In addition, in Xtreme Venus Vacation, their interactions indicated that they were very familiar with each other and act as long-standing friends, with Kasumi freely explaining the circumstances behind her arrival on the island. Ayane Although she and Ayane didn't seem to have any direct interactions prior to Xtreme Venus Vacation, she implies that she was familiar with the latter in that game, as she notes that Ayane "hasn't changed" regarding her more sarcastic remarks to her. Marie Rose She seemed to be familiar with Marie Rose and had an overall friendly relationship with her, as she addresses her in a more casual manner when planning the Rey Juan Goddess Yuugi festival, and also acting as her partner during the event. Owner Leifang had a casual friendship with the Owner, although she generally was a bit haughty with him. It was also implied that she didn't know who the Owner was prior to arriving at the island, as she tried to ask someone for directions to where the owner could be found, only to learn the person she asked was the owner. She also prepared some spicy Chinese porridge in an attempt at nursing the owner back to health when he came down with a cold, although after she tripped, she beat him up due to his accidentally groping her, although she immediately regretted it after seeing the results, and implied that she blacked out when she did that. It's also implied that it was this incident that the Owner mentioned to Misaki that led the latter to initially fear Leifang. Gameplay Dead or Alive :See also: Leifang's command lists Leifang is a very technical character, focusing on powerful holds and parry maneuvers to expose the enemy for counterattacks. This makes her well-suited for players who are good at predicting their enemy's attacks, however, she also has an excellent air-juggling game and due to her varying attack string levels, can be very difficult to counter against. Her kicks, similar to Gen Fu, are also excellent combo starters and have excellent execution and recovery time frames. Her strikes are generally lacking in power, however. She is most compatible in tag-team battle with Helena Douglas and Jann Lee; Helena, for their combination of intricate combo techniques and Jann Lee because he possesses speed and power in striking while Leifang balances with good holds and throws. Stats The following are Leifang's official stats as listed in the games. Dead or Alive Xtreme Leifang is very easy to befriend, because she likes everyone, although she seems not to like Tina Armstrong as much due to their rivalry during Dead or Alive 2; this can be changed with a few good gifts. Leifang herself can befriend almost everyone, too. In beach volleyball, like Kasumi, Leifang is not the strongest character in terms of power, resulting in poor spikes, and a high chance of being knocked down by stronger players. However, she can quickly get back on her feet after a fall. She also has good technique, jump and defense stats, thus making her an ideal defensive character in returning the ball and counter-attacking. She is best suited as playing defense for Kokoro, as both girls are nearly well-balanced, and Kokoro has the strength Leifang lacks, but needs the technique the other has. Stats The following are Leifang's official stats as listed in the manuals for both Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball and Xtreme 2. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive'' games (playable, 1996-98) *''Dead or Alive 2'' games (playable, 1999-2000) *''DOA2: Hardcore'' games (playable, 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (playable, 2001-02) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (playable, 2003) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' games (playable, 2004-05) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (playable, 2005-06) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (playable, 2006) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (playable, 2010) *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' (playable, 2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) (playable, 2012-13) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' (playable, 2018) *Dead or Alive 6 (playable, 2019) ''Dead or Alive''-related media ''DOA: Dead or Alive'' Leifang was played by Ying Wang in the movie, DOA: Dead or Alive. She makes several appearances in the beginning of the movie, until she got knocked out by Gen Fu. She also can be seen far away in the beach scene. Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive/Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 2/DOA2: Hardcore'' *''Dead or Alive 3'' *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 4'' *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' *''Dead or Alive 6'' Music themes The following are the music themes used for Leifang throughout the series. Note that both the Dead or Alive++ and Dimensions themes have no official names. Gallery :See: Leifang gallery Trivia *Leifang compared to Ling Xiaoyu in the ''Tekken'' series, as Leifang has pigtail hair option similar to Xiaoyu, both are Chinese characters and voiced by Japanese voice actress Yumi Tōma. *The taijiquan style Leifang practices is a mixture of the Yang and Chen styles. *In the early sketches for the original game, Leifang's name was Long Lihua (龍麗華) and her fighting style is Chinese kung fu (中国拳法). *Leifang is the first character to wear glasses in the series, starting in Dead or Alive 4. *Leifang has the most costumes and color swaps in the series. *IGN featured Leifang in their "Videogame Babe of the Day" series in 2006. **Leifang was also featured in the Electronic Gaming Monthly-exclusive poster promoting Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. *Out of all the characters in the series, Leifang has had the most hairstyles, with her hairstyles being a bun, a ponytail, Chinese braids, pigtails, her hair down, her hair down (short hair) seen in the CG Gallery in Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore, and her new hairstyle on Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. *In her Dead or Alive 4 ending and Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, she is seen reading novels. It is implied that she loves to read novels. *In a previous installment of Dead or Alive, Leifang had the Chinese characters "方麗鳳" written on the back of her panties.https://zh.moegirl.org/File:Jkf19t.jpg The characters translate to "Fang Leifang" (Pinyin: Fāng Lìfèng, Jyutping: Fong1 Lai6 Fung6). This implies that her full name is actually Fang Leifang. **Itagaki confirmed it was her full name during a visit to Taiwan. The name can also be observed in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, also on her panties.http://walpurgis.info/page-3606 *Although Leifang did not make it into Xtreme 3 itself due to failing to make the top nine, she was later included in the PC version, Venus Vacation on the July 5 2018 update, as an add-on character. According to Famitsu, this was because she had been heavily requested by fans.https://www.famitsu.com/news/201807/03160241.html **Her default bikini bears a strong resemblance to Lucky Chloe's Dance outfit. **She will also act as the second additional girl included by default in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Scarlet, the only other being Misaki.https://s.famitsu.com/news/201901/07170235.html *According to the girl order in the game code, Leifang is identified as "LEI".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *Leifang is one of only two characters to miss out on both giving the Halloween salutations messages on the menu and the Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation x Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu collaboration (the only other being Fiona). *Leifang helming the Hold a Star event episode arc involving the Tanabata festival was most likely a reference to how Tanabata, while a Japanese holiday, had its roots from the Chinese due to the myth behind the festival (a prince of the star Hikoboshi and a princess of the star Orihime meeting in the Milky Way galaxy) originating in China.https://youtu.be/z3vNwsLeFxA?t=41 **On a similar note, one of Leifang's New Year salutations in 2018 when starting the game has her mentioning that her new year starts on a later date and requests that the Owner celebrate it with her when that time comes, referring to the Chinese New Year, a fifteen-day period that is generally celebrated on a date on the Lunar calendar. In the case of 2019, that period occurs on February 5. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Taiji quan practitioners Category:Dead or Alive playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Online playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Paradise playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Dimensions playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 6 playable characters Category:Female characters